colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nice tools
Category:Tools <Gniarf> and others : some nice tools that we recommend, while not explicitly endorsing them. Our lawyers forced us to say that. That being said... ---- General * TaskInfo is a process manager and can also display useful info like which app opened which file. shareware. * IlProcessViewer is a freeware process manager which can stay memoryresident (task bar icon) and is also good at displaying info about hidden (spyware) processes. freeware. * Colinux file utils These are some utilities I created for managing disk images. The utilities are: mkFile - This utility can be used to create large empty disk images or to re-size existing disk images. It also can create sparse files. Since it uses the Win32 API's to manipulate the file pointer instead of actually writing bytes to a file. It is considerably faster and safer than using dd. If you have an existing disk image, mkSparse will turn the file into a sparse file. sp Size will show you how much disk space a sparse file is actually using. Here are pre-compiled binaries for: MinGW, Cygwin * GnuWinII has a collection of Open Source for Windows, including PuTTY, MinGW, 7-zip, and coLinux. :) File Compression * 7-zip works on 7z, ZIP, CAB, RAR, ARJ, GZIP, BZIP2, TAR, CPIO, RPM and DEB, runs on Windows, and is OpenSource. Stand-alone GNU utilities, so you don't have to install Cygwin (all very small in size): * bunzip2 by RedHat use bzip2 -d or copy it to bunzip2.exe * Gnu Win32 bzip2 contains bzip2.exe and bunzip2.exe * Gnu Win32 gzip contains gzip.exe and gunzip.exe * Gnu Win32 tar contains a limited version of tar, and most *zip utilities can handle tar archives without any problem. Networking * WinPcap 3.1 beta - needed by some later versions of coLinux : ** the official site is http://winpcap.polito.it/ , ** a mirror is http://winpcap.mirror.ethereal.com/301a/download.htm , ** a copy is here : http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/utilities/[[WinPcap]]_3_1_beta.exe * Ethereal: open source GUI packet capture and analysing tool * or the still-in-development Wireshark, successor to ethereal. * OpenVPN 1.6, while not needed, provides you with a TAP-Win32 Adapter in case upgrading coLinux removed it. ** http://openvpn.sourceforge.net/ - official site, ** openvpn-1.6.0-install.exe - the exe * PuTTY is a telnet/SSH client. among other things it allows people with a non-US keyboard to work comfortably without installing X. mirror here : http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/utilities/putty.exe * File Zilla project provides both an FTP client and an FTP server, so you can easily host an ftp server on Windows and access it from coLinux, without running samba or NetBIOS ("Windows sharing"). * WinSCP is SFTP and SCP client for Windows. X server You might need X or VNC but probably not both. * X-Win32 is an X Window server, able to display the bigger apps like Mozilla and OpenOffice; faster than Cygwins own X Window server. You can use it for 2 hours sessions with a nag screen every 30 minutes. can display a full desktop or standalone X applications. * X-Deep/32 is an X Window server like X-Win32 but it's freeware since August 2004! (update: as of Oct 2006, the site has this to say: "The freeware version of this product is no longer available."). Their faq is worth reading too. * Setting up coLinux with Cygwin/X * startx.zip Bart Kerver took Cygwin/X and made a package untied from the Cygwin installer. * df-startx Another version of "startx" with all required fonts, DLLs and registry information (startx didn't run for me). * XWinlogon Another Freeware X Window Server * Xming is a free (GPL) X Window server (actually a MinGW port of X11.org original code) that doesn't need Cygwin or any other external package. Now on sourceforge atXming and fully maintained up to date with X.Org 6.9.0.0 and with new homepage. VNC You might need X or VNC but probably not both. * VNC - official site for Windows VNC client, by the authors of VNC. VNC is a simpler alternative to a full installation of a X Window server under Windows. * Ultr@VNC - the best VNC viewer and server available on Windows. Includes Tight compression support (unlike realvnc), and has lots off nifty features added. Unsorted Port of e2fsck to NT (not tested): http://ashedel.chat.ru/ext2fsnt/e2fsprogs-1.19-NT-i386.rar ---- contig is a cute utility that aim at making contiguous the files given in argument. in short, it will defragment them, instead of forcing you to defragment the whole disk at once. it is especially useful if you archive, compress, uncompress filesystem images, as they often end up in 2000+ non-contiguous fragments and slow disk I/O. thanks again for this freebie, http://www.sysinternals.com/ ---- Very nice icon for .. coLinux :) http://altair.dcs.elf.stuba.sk/~horvathm/colinux_icons_040221.zip ---- Interesting windows tools ( FileDisk and others) http://www.acc.umu.se/~bosse/ ---- 08/07/2004 : if you try to rebuild coLinux from sources those days (july 8th), you won't be able to fetch the file called mxml-1.3.tar.gz from the relevant web site, so here is a copy : * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/mxml-1.3.tar.gz ---- 04/27/2005: OS Win2k sp4 I have problems with the binary mkFile.exe when trying to create a sparse file -> "failed to set sparse flag". (But it's possible to create a normal file). spSize works. Also problems with mkSparse -> DeviceIoControl FSCTL_SET_SPARSE failed Do I have to install mingw first? respectivly is it possible to have a conflict with an older version? ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:36 UTC 2006